Glowing tears
by lullabybutterfly
Summary: How will Taylor and Drake cope with the pregnancy? Will the Trags find out? What will they do? What about their parents? I do not own Star-Crossed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey, this my first FanFiction ever! I decided to write about Draylor on Star-Crossed because I was really sad that the show had been cancelled. I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story and it would be nice if you leave a review (even if it's negative). There is one thing I want you all to know: I will continue this story until the end, even if there is only one reading it. I would feel really bad not ending it. Have a good day!**

 **Fanny**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Taylor's POV_

I was standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom. Looking at me. Looking at my face. Looking into my own eyes. I was trying to figure out how I was feeling but there was nothing concrete. Finally my eyes went to my stomach. Of course, it was flat like it always had been but it felt different now. There was a baby growing inside of me. My baby. Our baby. Drakes and mine. We were going to be parents.

When I was looking in the mirror there was still the Taylor, that I once knew, even though she was in the fifth week. But sometimes I got the feeling, that everything had changed. My whole life felt so surreal now and sometimes I even thought, that I was dreaming. But there was one thing I knew for sure, I was glad that this all had happened.

Emery and Roman had thought I would be mad at Drake. And I had been. But then I was just thankful because we had made this miracle together. We. At first I had screamed at Drake, said that he ruined my future, my life and I actually punched him some times, not that I'm that powerful to hurt him but it was good to release my anger. He had looked at me like I was totally nuts and just stood there without moving, he didn't even try to avoid my fists. But when the tears had begun to fall from my face, he wrapped his strong arms gently around my shaking body. He had been there for me and comforted me in every way he could. He had been my rock and still was. And I hoped, that this was something, that was never going to change. I couldn't live without him, I needed him in every way that's possible. Only being with him made me feel complete.

I slowly layed one hand on my stomach, I wanted to give this baby all I've never had. She or

he should have parents, that love her or him, a home, that is giving a feeling of savety and he or she should just be protected in every way.

Of course Drake and I had to focus on many problems. For example, that except Roman, Emery and Sophia nobody really knew, that we were together again, that we even had been together. But we wanted to start showing the pupils in school today, there was no going back again. When Roman and Emery had shown the world, that they were together, then this was a thing we also could get through. I wanted everyone to know, that Drake was mine. He was the one I wanted to share my life with. He was the one I wanted to have chilldren with. (I think, we are on a good way...)

Eventually I took my eyes and my hands of my stomach and started to get ready for school. Today was a special day, so I had to look absolutly stunning. I wanted to be even more beautiful than normally.

In the dresser I searched for about ten minutes until I finally found the perfect outfit: It was a white desinger dress with a small silver belt, which had a few little diamonds on it. I also wore my silver butterfly neckless, which had been a heritage from my grandmother.

I did my make-up and when I looked in the mirror I knew that this look would catch a lot of eyes today, just as it should.

I ate an apple, packed my bag and said a 'goodbye' to my parents but they were too busy fighting with each other.

Finally I got into my car and began driving to school, even though I knew, that I was an hour too early. But, I really missed Drake, he was wonderful and every minute I had to spent apart from him was lost. I thought about him every second. He was the only thing on my mind except of the baby but even when I thought about the baby, I automatically thought about Drake. Because it was his, of course.

Sometimes I wished, that the baby will be a girl but then I'd rather have a boy. I think Drake probably wanted to have a baby girl but he hadn't said anything about it. We hadn't talked about the gender of our baby yet because it didn't matter that much. What mattered more, was, that our baby was healthy and there were no complications at birth. We didn't know how it'll be for a human to give birth to a half-Atrian baby, altough I wasn't afraid. I trusted Drake with my own life, if there were any problems he would find a way to fix them. He had sworn me to protect us two because we were a family and so everyone was fighting for everyone.

Waiting at my locker for Drake felt like forever. Pupils walked past me and gave me a lot of strange looks but I hardly recognized. I only waited for that one face walking towards me.

When Drake finally appeared at the end of the hallway, he smiled a cute smile to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We were only a few steps away from each other when I took a deep breath and closed the gap between us. I knew, that all eyes were on us.

"Hi, princess," Drake whispered softly before pressing his lips against mine.

"Hi, warrior," I wishpered.

Drake grabbed my hand and together we walked through a very quiet group of pupils. They were looking at us with schocked eyes and open mouths and after we had left them behind we couldn't stop laughing. Their surprised faces had been very funny.

Before we two (or three) had to go to different classes, Drake picked me up and gave me a few little kisses while he touched my stomach gently.

During the lessons everyone seemed to ignore me because I liked or even loved an Atrian boy. So everyone thought that they would be better off without me, even if it was me Taylor Beecham. But that was nothing I couldn't get used to, they hadn't been my friends either. My only real friend had been Zoe but since she had moved somewhere else I only had Drake, Sophia, Roman, Emery and Julia. Being honest I knew, that Roman hated me because I ruined his best friends life and Emery and Julia only accepted me, we never had been friends. So I was some kind of an outsider now but, hey, there was nothing to worry about, I had bigger problems with a baby growing inside of me!

When it was lunchtime I went to the cafeteria, where Drake already was sitting at a table with Sophia and Roman. I slid on the chair next to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek while he wrapped his arm protectivly around my shoulder.

"How was your day so far, baby?" Drake asked me caring.

"It's getting a lot better, now that I can sit here next to you without pupils treating me like I am mentally ill."

Drake let out a small laugh and looked around, "I think, you can't escape them."

I also took one quick glance and realised, that they were all staring at us as if there was noting else interesting in here. Damn it!

It was so unfair: When Emery and Roman did their "outing" there wasn't that kind of hype but now... One time they were watching every move we made and the other time they were just ignoring us.

Emery an Julia came over to our table. Emery sat down next to Roman while giving him a little kiss and Julia, even she was staring at us, took a seat between me and Sophia.

Before anyone of us had the chance to say something, Julia bombareded me with questions:

"When did that happen? And why has no one told me so far? I mean, hey, why didn't I realise it myself? Now, that I know, it's just so obvious. The whole time you were right in front of me and I didn't got it?"

I excpected Julia to be mad at us because we hadn't told her but she seemed more excited about the news than hurt.

"Ehm, look, our story is kind of complicated and I think this is not the right place for explaining it to you."

Julia gave us one last glance, turned to Sophia and started a conversation about Eric, whom she fell in love with, even if she hadn't told him yet.

Meanwhile I just layed my head on Drake shoulder and closed my eyes, I was very exhausted without my coffee every morning. There were so much things I couldn't eat or drink and it was just annoying, I mean, I could NOT drink coffee, I didn't know how long I were going to survive.

I must have fallen asleep because when Drake softly whispered "Taylor" the break was nearly over.

"Tay, I know you're tired but I won't let you go without eating something."

Drake wanted to give me small pieces of his own meal, which was really cute but I didn't want to eat.

"Look, if I eat, I'll immeadiatly have to throw up. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick again and I am sick of this sickness!" I spoke very quiet so noone could hear us.

However Drake didn't care about my protest and started feeding me with little parts of a bread or something similar to that. Actually it tasted pretty good but I could feel the sickness conquering my body and my mind. Yeah, maybe it wasn't only the sickness, I also felt kind of weak for a few days now. Of course I haven't told Drake about it, it wasn't too bad and I knew, that if I tell he would worry way too much about nothing.

As soon as the break was over we both went to our next class, that we luckily had together. It was a nice feeling sitting in front of Drake and knowing that he was staring at my back all the time.

But we were only a few minutes in class ignoring the hushed comments about us, when Gloria walked in and said, that she had to talk to us for a minute.

To be honest I felt awful, my knees were weak, my stomach was aching and my mind was racing. Did she know about the baby?

Drake and I walked to her office with her but to tell the truth I didn't really remember walking. I put one hand to my head, tried to think clear, everything was so blurry. I felt Drake putting his hand on my back and asking me if I was okay and I really wanted to say something but I couldn't instead my eyes closed.

"Taylor!"

This was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hey, thank you to all of you, that have read this story so far. Every view makes me happy.**

 **And of course I want to thank David Fishwick, horsefan1 and a guest for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

 **Also a big thank you to the three followers horsefan1, labass and Silverian Rose and once again to labass for adding my story to his favorites.**

 **Then I want to say sorry for letting you wait so long but English isn't my mother tongue and so I have to reread my chapter like a thousand times until my English is only bad instead of very terrible.**

 **I do not own Sar-Crossed!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Fanny**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Drake's POV_

When Gloria asked us to come to her office for a few minutes, I was a bit worried. Did she knew about our baby? What if she knew? I really didn't want to have more problems than we already had.

In Glorias office I took a brief glance at Taylor, who stood by my side and I got very worried. Shedidn't seem to be alright, she was shaking and stumbling. I tried to hold her with putting a hand on her back asking if she was okay but there was no answer. Instead her eyes closed.

I caught her before she could hit the ground and I screamed her name. At an instant Gloria turned around. We both looked at Taylors dry lips, then we exchanged a glance, we new what had happened. Gloria ran away to get some water while I gently stroke Taylors blond hair and put a strand of it behind her ear.

I tried not to be worried about her but it was impossible, inside of me I was completly freaking out. Even though I knew what was going on, there was this fear that I had to live without her. And that was a life I really didn't want to experience.

But for Taylor and the baby I had to be strong, so I tried my best to be.

I looked at the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. How had something so perfect ended up with me? I mean, Tay was incredible inside and out and I really didn't deserved her although she was the best, that had ever happened to me. And now she was pregnant and it was all my fault. I kind of ruined her life. I hadn't been careful and she had to live with the consequences.

Gloria came back with a bottle of water, which she immediately handed to me. I laid Taylor on the floor and opened it. Then I splashed a bit of the water across her face. She probably would be mad at me for ruining her make-up. As soon as the cold water touched her skin she opened her mouth and so I lifted her head and helped her drinking. After that I pulled her dressup a bit and rubbed some water on her flat belly, which slightly began to glow in the typical Atrian-blue.

Gloria didn't seem to be surprised, of course she knew, she had realized the lack of water at the exact same moment as I did. She had probably known it all along. But there was no time to think about it because Taylors eyes slowly began to flutter open.

 _Taylor's POV_

I felt dizzy. And weak. Very weak.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into Drakes, they were filled with sorrow and fear. A quick glance to the left and I could see Gloria with the same expression on her face. But it still took me some time to realize, that I was laying on the floor in her office.

"What's going on? Why am I laying on the ground? What happened?" My voice was a bit shaky.

Gloria let out a sigh of relief as if she had been holding her breathe for quite a while now and answered me, not in a helpful way, but she answered.

"You scared us, Taylor. You really scared me and Drake."

Okay, I hadn't gotten the answer I prefered to have, so I slowly started to get up from the floor. Without Drakes help this definitly hadn't worked out.

He sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap and I clung myself to him. I just wasn't able to sit alone because I probably would have slipped of the chair sooner or later. But with Drakes strong arms around me I was safe of embarassing myself.

Gloria took a seat at the other side of the table and just looked at the two of us. Everyone was quiet so I decided it was the right time to question them again. I mean I was confused as hell, I couldn't remember anything from the moment we went to our class together.

"So could anyone please tell me what had happened because I can't recall anything!"

Gloria took a deep breath and finally answered while Drake still remained silent.

"I needed to talk to you two, so I took you out of your class but at the moment we arrived in my office you suddenly fainted. Drake and I quickly discovered it was because of the lack of water, so he helped you drink some and that was when you started to open your eyes again."

Crap, water! I had totally forgotten to drink the eight litres of water every day. It definitly should have come to my mind, I was weak, felt ill. How could I've been so stupid to not realize, that I was thirsty? When we were alone in a few minutes Drake would be totally mad at me because I scared him that much. But at the moment he just seemed glad that everything was okay with me.

"So, the reason why I wanted to speak to you is, that first of all you are definitly dating and secondly there is pretty sure a baby on its way. I mean, I knew for a while now, that you were seeing each other because I saw you kissing in the locker room..."

OH MY GOD, that was embarassing...

"... and from that moment I kept an eye on you, when I noticed that you, Taylor, were acting a bit stange. You didn't drink coffee anymore and a few days ago I swear I saw a glowing tear in your eye. So I slowly got used to the idea that you might be pregnant. But now that you passed out because your body needed more water, I don't think there is any doubt about it."

I looked into Drakes eyes, the secret, our biggest secret, had been discovered by Gloria and I had no idea if this would turn out good or bad. Hopefully good, but bad things just seemed to happen to me, so there was a big chance that this would end very awful.

None of us spoke a word into the awkward silence, so I opened my mouth to speak it out loud.

"It's true, I am pregnant. But please don't tell anyone. I promise we will figure something out but this is our baby and it means the world to us. We don't want to lose it!"

Gloria gave me a little smile and wanted to say something but Drake opened his mouth first.

"Tay actually said everything but there is a little something I want to add. I know it's not gonna be easy, well it's gonna be pretty difficult but I will do everthing to keep Taylor and the baby safe. I will be happy when she is happy and this baby makes her really happy, so I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

Wow, Drakes words left me speechless, I definitly didn't deserve such a great boyfriend! His character was beautiful and mine was certainly not. He was so sweet and caring and I was sometimes very bitchy and distant. I absolutely didn't deserve him. Before I could continue thinking about our differences, Gloria said the sentences that could either make us very happy or totally devastated.

"First of all, I am totally on your side and can understand you two perfectly, I was once in your situation, too. I have a little son and he is half-Atrian. If I hadn't experienced what you are going trough, I wouldn't have noticed what is going on. I am not your enemy. I am your friend and I will help you being a family. I will help you because I know it is hard. Very hard. But you can make it if you take care of a few things: Never ever under any circumstances let anyone know about the pregnancy. That's a very big no-go. If they suspect something you are the number one target for the Red-Hawks and the Trags, Taylor, and they won't be nice even if you are a teenage girl. And second, please make sure that you are okay, Taylor, don't risk your health. If you are ill the baby will be ill, too. Drink enough water and stay away from coffein and cilantro. And Drake, take extra care of her, I know you will. And last but not least, Taylor, if you are feeling that the baby isn't alright, that there is something a little bit off beat, let us know and I will find a way to make a appointment at the doctor. So, if there are any other problems feel free to contact me whenever you like. I am always there to support you and check at you every week. In case you don't have my phone number I'll hand it to you one more time."

She wrote her phone number on a little piece of paper before passing it over to us. I took it and Drake placed it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Okay, you two, I know you probably have a lot to discuss right now, so I'll go and grab your things so you have sometime alone."

After saying these words she stood up and left the room.

And there we were, me still sitting on Drakes lap and both staring uncomfortable into each others eyes until Drake finally broke the akward silence.

"I probably should be mad at you right now. And to be honest I am mad at you but I also know it's not fair, I mean, there is so much going on and I know it's hard for you. I'm actually more mad at myself because I should have reminded you to drink enough water. It was my job to make sure you were alright. Alright as you can be in such a situation. But I wasn't able to keep you safe. How can I be a good dad when I even fail at protecting you?"

That was definitly not the speech I had expected from Drake, okay the beginning had been exactly what I thought it would be, but the end...

"Listen, you don't have to protect me, I'm fine with protecting myself, I've done this the last few years, that's nothing you have to worry about. And I know that you will be a good dad, you are good dad. Your don't know how great you are, Drake!"

"You are fine with protecting yourself, Taylor? I am not! Yeah, I know that you are smart enough to take care of you in the right way. But you already have to deal with so much, let me take the part of protecting you, okay? There is nothing I would want to do more than this. I love you, Tay. And so I want you to be save. And actually it's in my blood to protect you two. I'm a warrior and I can't just turn it on and off. You are my family so there is no way I will stop keeping you save." His voice softened and he looked straight into my eyes and that was when I couldn't hold it together anymore and I began sobbing.

"Drake, I-I-I just d-don't how to h-handle it, I d-don't know if I can d-do it anymore."

I laid my head on his shoulder and just cried while he softly rubbed my back. His words lovely broke the wall I had built. Yeah, on the outside I was though but inside I was only human.

"I'll be always there right by your side. You don't have to worry about anything. Tell me what bothers you and I'll take care of it, princess."

And I really badly wanted to believe him.

Meanwhile Gloria had got our things and Drake gave me one last kiss before going off to his next class. My next course was starting, too, but I first had to check my make-up in the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror I realized that Drake probably had splashed a bit of water over my face and the crying had done the rest. Shit! So I began to fix my face so that I could be in public again.

And yeah, it took some time to look presentable. Okay, it actually took fifthteen minutes. So I thought that there was no sense in going to my class when I've already had missed that much. Instead I went outside to catch some fresh air and to drink some water. I just wanted to escape the pressure and the fear.

But well, I couldn't even escape my life for a few minutes because Julia also had the idea of catching some fresh air and of course she wanted to know everything.

I know we shouldn't tell anyone, but Roman knew, Sophia knew, Emery knew and so it wasn't fair to leave Julia out of this. And so I told her everything.

And Julia was ... friendly. She wasn't schocked, she wasn't mad, she was just friendly.

"Hey, you and Drake are getting a family now. That's so cute..."

"You know it's a nice feeling to start a family with Drake and I really love him and our baby but I don't know how to keep it a secret when I'm getting bigger, I don't know if the baby will be okay, I don't know how my future will be looking like, I don't know what to tell my..."

Before I (and my damn pregnancy hormones) could finish the sentence Julia pulled me in for a big hug.

"It'll be alright, Taylor. Everything will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you like the new chapter even though I hadn't much time to reread it. I am sorry for mistakes that I haven't corrected.**

 **Thank you once again to David Fishwick for reviewing and thank you to Littlemish24 and StarCrossedTDRE for following this story.**

 **Have a nice week.**

 **Fanny**

 _Drake's POV_

I was relieved. Relieved that Gloria wanted to keep our secret. Relieved that we weren't alone anymore. We had found someone to help us trough this and face all our problems with us. It felt like a big weight had been taken off my shoulders.

But that didn't meant that everything was okay now. We still had a lot of problems. I just had to look around and I could see the pupils that were either staring at me or bad mouthing me. And I had no idea what they would say or do if they knew about our baby.

Let alone the danger if the Trags or the Red Hawks would find out. But if I had to choose one of them the Red Hawks would definitly be the better option, they probably would try to hurt me and that was okay. I could live with that. But the Trags? They would want to kill Taylor and they won't ever stop until they achieved their goal. And all I could do was trying to protect her and don't think about the chance that I might be failing. How could I keep her save when there were so many bad people out there? I didn't know how but I knew that I had to do it. I cared about her and the baby a lot more than I told myself at the beginning. I loved her and I could not think of anyone else to take her place. She had always been the one for me, it just took us some time to meet.

And I had to make the life she wanted to live possible by protecting her and doing the things she needed me to do.

There was no way I wouldn't try to protect her. She was everything I always wanted and more. And even though the baby was unexpected I smiled at the thought of holding a little Taylor in my arms. I'd loved to have a baby girl, another Taylor to take care of. Of course boy would be great, too. But I rather had a mini version of Tay.

All in all it was just important that Tay and the baby were alright and so next time when I saw Gloria I had to asked her about giving birth to a half-Atrian baby and if there was anything to make it easier for Taylor, maybe Cyper was a solution.

I didn't remember much from my classes all my thoughts were by Tay and the baby, so I was glad when they finally were over and I could see her again. She had been waiting at my locker and she seemed to be a lot better than the last time I saw her. She had definitly fixed her make-up and drank a lot of water just to be on the safe side.

She looked even more beautiful than in the morning. Earlier she had looked stunning but now she just was a big WOW!

I bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. Once again everyone was watching but hey, I couldn't blame them. If I was in their place I would be starring at Taylor the whole time.

I put my arm around her small shoulders and together we walked outside.

Because of the new long curfew we had at least another three hours to go and so we wanted to drive to her house, what looked a lot more like a villa if you asked me. Taylors parents seemed to have a lot of money.

We got in her car and I was glad that I didn't had to wait behind the next corner so she could come and pick me up like the last weeks.

"So, were your last classes okay? Any dumb comments? Because you know you just have to tell me and I will be more than happy to tell them what I think."

These questions had been bothering me a lot. I had been a bit worried to just let her go after how upset she had been. I hated it to just go to my next class with not knowing if Taylor was alright.

She smiled before she answered: "Oh, everything was okay. Actually I skipped them together with Julia. I just needed a time-out and so we went for a walk."

I began laughing but she remained serious.

"Wait, you really went for a walk?"

"Yeah Drake, I really went for a walk. What makes you think I hadn't?"

I couldn't believe it, she just wasn't the girl for something like that. I must have been looking very surprised because now it was Taylors time to giggle.

"You and walking this is just something that doesn't sound right. I just can't see you taking a walk in nature, I can see you walking in the shopping centre for hours but in nature? You don't seem to be a 'camping girl'. That's all. But hey, if you tell me you are one then I don't have any problems taking long walks with you and explore the beautiful nature."

"Don't even try that! And don't you dare go camping with me! I hate spiders and flies and little animals that are everywhere: in your tent, in your sleeping bag, on the ground, in the air. They are everywhere in nature and that's disgusting!"

"That's my girl!" I laughed "And of course I won't even try to take you camping. But I have to admit that it sounds like a lot of fun with you."

When I couldn't stop laughing about the thought of a camping Taylor she took one hand of the wheel and punched me in the flank.

"Oww, that hurt, baby!"

She looked at me in surprise, normally it would have been impossible for her to hurt me.

"That's the pregnancy, princess, when you are pregnant with a warrior baby, you are getting a lot stronger."

There was a slight smile forming on her face.

"But Drake, I'm five weeks pregnant shouldn't I have realised something by now?"

I just thought one second about that question before I went on.

"It's probably because of the lack of water. You hadn't enough and so there was no energy to form so much power."

"That's unbelieveable and crazy but also cool! How strong am I going to be?"

"You definitly will be a lot stronger than a normal human and Atrian but not as strong as I am or other warriors from my tribe are."

Her smile grew wider, she was excited like a little girl on Christmas.

"That's cool, Drake, it's like I'm going to have super powers."

By the time we arrived at her house (or villa) she hadn't stopped talking about her strenght. She said it was because she always had wished for something like that but I thought it was because now she had something to feel superior to the pupils at school that couldn't stop talking about her. She probably loved the idea of being better in something, to have something to think about when they were staring. I was relieved that she had something to be happy about and that she finally was in a good mood after a day like this.

Taylor opened the front door and called out for her mum and her dad, just to make sure that they weren't at home. They didn't know about us and she didn't want to change that soon. Tay was afraid of what they would think about her having an Atrian boyfriend and being pregnant with his child. I respected her decision totally, I hadn't told my mum either but it was only a matter of time until I would drop the bombshell.

When there was no answer Taylor closed the door and pulled me in for a kiss, that was something I missed doing the whole day. I loved the sweet taste of her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. Immediatly she entwined her legs around my body and deepened the kiss.

We pulled apart when Tay was running out of air and I let her catch her breath while I gently caressed her beautiful face.

We both had to laugh when Taylors stomach began to grumble and because she didn't felt sick we decided that it was time to eat something. She untangeled her legs and I sat her back on the ground again.

Tay made us both a pizza and we ate it while we watched her favorite TV-show "Sex and the City", what was definitly not my cup of tea but I knew she enjoyed it and so I just went along.

Tay was cuddled into my side with her head on my chest, it was such a great feeling to be near each other and so instead of watching the show I just watched her. Her eyes were glued to the screen but I noticed that she was very tired and sometimes they closed for a few seconds.

"Hey, when you are tired again it's fine with me when you go to sleep."

She let out a small yawn but kept her eyes open and mumbled: "I can't go to sleep now, Drake. First of all you are right by my side and I don't want to miss the time we have alone because I'm too tired. We rarely have time at all. And second Carrie and Big having sex for the first time in a few minutes, I can't sleep through that."

She smiled at me and turned her head back to the screen and stubborn as she was she fought against her sleepiness the whole time.

When I had to go she didn't let go of me, she wrapped her tiny arms around my body and tried to pull me back on the couch again. She was stong, no question but I was stronger. I gave her one last kiss on her forehead and put a blanket over her.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night, Drake. I love you." Her voice was just a whisper.

"I love you, too."

She probably was asleep by the time I was at the door.

I went to the bus-stop and took the bus to the Sector and luckily I got there just in time. Inside Roman was waiting for me.

"Hey, man, what's up? No Emery today?"

He gave me an annoyed glance.

"No, no Emery today. It was her aunt's birthday, so I couldn't visit her. But it looks like you and Taylor spent a lot of time together, did you do something inapproprite?"

He chuckled and I just ignored him, I didn't want to talk about sex now. We hardly discussed it any time. Roman and I remained quiet until we were inside of my container. We didn't prefer to talk while we walked through the Sector, it wasn't safe and we couldn't risk letting anything slip out to the Trags. I know they had a lot of ways of finding something out and if they needed information they would get it but we wanted to be careful. We couldn't risk Taylors and Emerys lifes.

"Is your mum home?"

It was strange to hear this words. It was a question that hadn't been asked for a long time because the answer had been "no" anyway. Two weeks ago there had been no way that my mum could have been at home. But now there was a real possibility that she was here right now.

"No, I don't think so. She mentioned something about a meeting with Castor. So what's going on? Anything about the Trags? Just tell me, I can see that there you want to say something."

"Are you and Taylor in trouble? You were called to Glorias office and after that we didn't meet again. Was it something serious?"

He looked really concerned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing big. Okay, it's big but not bad. She knows everything about me and her. Everything." I didn't want to say words like pregnancy or baby loud, just to be on the safe side. "But she is kind of fine with it, she experienced the same and now she wants to help us to get out of this mess."

"Wow, that's surprising, I thought that she was going to..."

"Hey Roman, hey Drake!"

My mum was standing in our door and I had to smile, it just seemed so natural to have her around and see her every day. After such a long time it felt so right again, like a family.

"Hey mum, I thought you were going to meet Castor?"

"Oh, I am but I just came back for a second to check if everything is alright."

She had been like this ever since she came back. I think she just wanted to know if I was fine after a long time when she couldn't check on me and now she was afraid of losing me again.

"Yeah, we are good, you don't have to worry about me, mum, I'm already eighteen."

I wave of sadness rushed over her face I regretted telling her that she had missed so much of my life.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Roman."

She gave me a kiss and went outside again, Roman looked at her when she walked away.

"It feels good to have her back, Drake. I know it's not easy and a lot of Atrians keep their distance but they will get along. They are just scared but they'll come around. And I'm happy for you I know that especially in this time she could be a great help for you two."

I smiled, "Yeah, it's good to have her back."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone,**

 **thank you to all that are still reading my story and standing my bad English :)**

 **Thank you to beaweasley2 for following my story and reviewing to it.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it felt right to end it that way. Maybe the next one is longer again.**

 **Have a beautiful week!**

 **Fanny**

 _Taylor's POV_

I was awoken by my dad's and my mum's angry voices but I tried to stay as quiet as possible so no one knew that I was awake. That was something I learnt in the past few years, it was always better to let them fight and don't take part in it.

"I really want to wake her right now and tell her that what she had done isn't acceptable. I always thought that she was our daughter and now she'd done something so, so..."

Crap, my dad knew, my mum knew. I thought they were figuring it out sooner or later but it took them just a few hours. I wanted to tell them my opinion but I forced myself to keep my eyes and my mouth shut.

"Calm down, okay? It's probably not even her fault, I'm sure he's the one that tricked her into something. I know that she wouldn't ever consider doing such a thing. At least she is our daughter. She knows that this will ruin us. So all we can do is go get and find that boy and tell him to stay away and if he doesn't we'll tell Mrs. Garcia and she'll put him out of the program. We can't and we won't let this relationship happen. But it's not to late to fix her mistakes, so let her sleep and we'll talk to her tomorrow when you are level-headed again."

Wow, even my mum took my dads side. I never thought that this would be the way both of them would react. I mean they always were friendly to Atrians and never talked bad about them. I expected them to ignore Drake and then finally come around him maybe even be mad at me, but not in this way. They wanted to tear us apart. Why did they hate him so much, he hadn't done anything wrong but they didn't saw the things like I did. They were about to ruin everything.

"Do you really think it's only his fault, there is no way she isn't responsible for this, too. They are together. In a relationship. And I know that it takes to people for that. All this sounds like something Taylor would actually do." By this time my dad was already shouting.

I couldn't take it anymore, they were insulting our relationship in every way possible and it hurt. A lot.

And so I did the only thing I could do in such a situation. I opened my eyes, got on my feet and stood up for Drake and our baby.

"You know what? I won't stay away from him, you can't tear us apart. What makes you think I would give a damn to what you are saying. Do you know why I won't stay away? I love him. I love him in every way possible. I love him more than I ever loved you! Why do you even care about Drake? You have stopped caring about me a long time ago. I was invisible to you as soon I was able to look out for myself. You always were busy with work. You never helped me with my homework, never went to school events and you know nothing about me and my life. What's my favourite coulor? My favourite song? Favourite movie? Who are my friends? What are my hobbys? I know you can't answer even one of these questions. You can't but Drake can. You just needed me to tell your friends about your perfect daughter to boast about me while you don't even know me. And now you want to judge me. Why? You have no right, okay? If we were a family I maybe even listen to you but we stopped being a family when there had been no place for me in your picture perfect world. So what's your problem? I know that Drake is an Atrian but we are in love. It's normal."

"The problem, Taylor? Seriously? You can't go out with that Drake-boy. We would be ruined. Everyone would dismiss us. Have you ever thought about our jobs? There wouldn't be enough clients choosing us anymore. Even though everyone is "fine" with the Atrians there is a huge difference being friend with an Atrian or being in love with one. Do you even know how hard Emery and Roman had been discussed all over the world. We are a nobody when our daughter is going out with an Atrian boy. A nothing. How in the whole world could you do something like that to us. How, Taylor, I thought we raised you better."

"You haven't even raised me."

"Have you ever thought about your future?"

"Oh, I thought about my future a lot in the last months. About my future with Drake. And I know for sure that we have one. A bright one with children, a house and a real family."

My dads face got red, he was more than angry.

"Young lady, you won't have children with that alien, that's something I'll know to prevent. And obviously you don't know what's good and what's bad for you but that's a thing we will take care of until you know what a shame you've brought over us and when..."

I didn't let my dad finish his sentence I just stormed out of the room.

It felt like I had lost this battle, like everything was coming down. And I knew that it was just a matter of minutes until I wouldn't be strong anymore and fall apart. Piece by piece.

 _Drake's POV_

Normaly I would have been in bed by this time but instead I waited for my mum. She wasn't the only one who was worried about the other.

There was so much hate in the sector and I didn't knew what would happen if the Atrians would go against my mum. And because all my thoughts were with her I wouldn't have been able to sleep without knowing that she was save. It just felt like something bad would happen todnight.

After I finally decided that I wouldn't wait any longer and go searching for her, my mum came through our door.

"Mum."

"Hey Drake!" She gave me a hug. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now? You have to go to school tomorrow."

"I know, mum, I just waited for you to come home, to know that you are fine."

"You know, that you don't have to worry about me, okay? I know how to survive in here. Next time go to sleep without worrying about me."

"I don't have a problem waiting for you, it's fine with me. And I know that I don't have to worry about you but I just can't stop it."

She smiled at me but I could see that there was something she had to talk about and so I waited patiently for her to bring it up. She opened and closed her mouth a few times until she found the right words and started speaking.

"You have to believe me that I didn't wanted to listen but I heard you talking with Roman and both of you sounded so serious and of course I was afraid that you didn't want to tell me that something bad happened. And so I just had to find out what was going on and the only way for that was listening. I had to know if you were in danger." She paused for a second before she went on. "Who's Taylor? And in what of a mess are you with her?"

I let out a loud sigh, I had planned on telling her but I wasn't prepared for that. I hadn't believed that this moment was going to be so soon. I had no idea what my mum thought about me being with a human after she had been in prison for so long. I was afraid of losing her again now that I had found her.

"Mum, I'll tell you but I think that we really should sit down for this."

After taking a seat I continued, "Normally I would have told you earlier but because of the circumstances I didn't knew how you would react to something like that. I'm in love, mum. Taylor is my girlfriend. She's human and..." I took one deep breathe and dropped the bombshell. "... And she is pregnant with my child."

I had expected everything but not a hug, she held me close and I could tell that she was crying but thanks to Taylor I had a bit of experience with crying women. Since the pregnancy started Tay had been emotionally unstable and it was a surprise that except of Gloria no one had seen her blue tears.

I slowly rubbed my mothers back until she stopped crying. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Drake. Normaly I would have been the one to comfort you but it seems like were anything but normal and you seem to handle all this very well. God, right now you are so much more organised than I am, you are so calm and know exactly what you have and want to do. I just want you to know that I haven't cried because I'm disappointed, it actually is just the opposite. I am happy that you are happy. And I know a baby is not easy to handle but I never thought I would see my grandchildren let alone have one. And of course I would love to meet Taylor and help you two with the pregnancy, I mean I was once pregnant with a warrior baby, too."

She paused for a moment.

"Is she the one?"

I smiled.

"If she wasn't I wouldn't be so calm right now."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **Hey everyone,**

 **thank you for reading my story and a special thank you to labass, Rosangela, danie14, David Fishwick, mckennaburwell and bxnsheedunbxr!**

 **Stay safe!**

 **Fanny**

 _Taylor's POV_

"Drake?" I wisphered his name.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. Trust me. You will find someone else."

It was dark and freezing cold. I could hardly see his black figure out here but he was there. For real. I had no doubts.

"Drake, please stay with me. You can't leave me, leave us. We need you, we can't do this alone. Somebody has to support us!"

I began crying as he just stood there and didn't move. Why didn't he? Damn he was my boyfriend he was supposed to do something. He had to save us. I stood there shaking and didn't know what to do until I decided to make the first step. I walked to him, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. But his lips were gone. He was gone and I was alone. I cried his name, screamed for him to come back, to put me together again, to make me feel alive one more time. But there was nothing. Nothing that reminded me of him and in my memory his face was slowly fading away. So I began to run. I had no direction, no destination, nowhere to go. But I kept running and screaming. Kept running to escape my life, my shattered life, my broken heart. Kept screaming to make me feel free like I had the chance to win, make me feel like it was not over yet. Altough it was. I was broken and shattered. I had lost. Once again.

"Taylor?"

A voice. The thought that this could have been Drake kept me going. I was shaking terribly but the voice was my anchor and I would do everything to find him even if he didn't wanted me. I needed him.

"Taylor, wake up!"

I opened my eyes. Drake wasn't there. My mother was standing at my bed watching me with a expression full of sorrow. But he wasn't there. I began to sob. He was gone. He wasn't there. I cried hysterically and I couldn't stop it, my breathing got harder and I had no control over my body. It was taken over by the pain of the empty space in my heart.

I would not give up on us. But this dream showed how my life could be. Without Drake. I curled up in a ball to be as small as possible, I wanted to be close to the person, that was the only one here that kind of liked me. Suddenly I felt the right side of my bed shift and there was a hand on my back.

"My poor baby, shhhh. It's gonna be alright."

But instead of relaxing under her touch I immediatly tensed up. When my mother realised that there was nothing she could do to stop me from crying, she sighed and left my room after saying, "I am sorry, Taylor."

The time I laid in my bed sobbing seemed like forever, I had no one to hold me and make me feel better.

Finally I got up and packed a little bag, staying here at "home" was no option, I wanted to be far away from that people. Because going to Drake was no opportunity and I didn't had a clue where Julia was living I decided to go to Emery. I knew here house because her parents babysitted me a lot when I was little and my parents didn't had the time to take care of me. Altough Emery and I never really became friends. But she was the only one I could go to, she knew about Drake and the baby and maybe she would be sorry for me and let me stay.

I left the house quietly and slid into the driver seat of my car.

I stopped at Emerys and noticed a figure on her porch. At first I was scared but then I realised that it was my only chance to get to Emery. So I got out of the car and slowly approached the dark figure.

"Taylor?", thank god that was Emerys voice.

I opened my mouth but instead of saying something I began to cry, she didn't ask questions she just stood up and pulled me in for a hug. But I was mad, that wasn't the Taylor I knew, it wasn't normal for me to cry just like that. I didn't like to feel weak, I needed everything controlled but instead it felt like I was losing my long built balance.

It was comforting to hug Emery because even though we weren't friends I could feel that she cared about me right now. And that was something I would thank her for the rest of my life, that she was there when noone else was.

It was 2 am when she lead me inside the house and into her room. I asked for water because I knew that I had lost a lot, I practically spend the last few hours crying. She brought me some and we sat down on her bed.

And because I needed someone to talk to I told her everything.

"They won't let me see him. They think it will ruin them, that our relationship ruins them. They want to tell him to stay away from me. They were so mad and they don't even know about the baby. I mean, how would they react if they knew? What woud they do? Would they try to get rid of it, to hurt it? They can't. They just can't!"

This time I swallowed my tears, they won't take my baby. There was no way they would ever get near us again.

Emery stroke my back, it felt nice, I felt save. The atmosphere in her house was warm and friendly. They were so much more family then we were. After sitting quietly for a while Emery went to get another bottle of water.

"By the way, what were you doing on your porch at this time?"

Emery sighed but answered.

"I was thinking. You know thinking about my future with Roman. Will we ever be able to be a normal couple, with kids, work and a house? This seems so far away, how can something like that ever be possible. We can just sit there and wait, we don't have the power to change something, we are only some teenagers. What if we are never normal? What if we will never be accepted?"

"Listen, you two will never be normal. But to be honest do you really want to be normal? I know, it's easier to be like everyone else but it is a lot more boring! You will always be special but you can still live the life you want to live. At least you have Roman with you. And maybe some little kids."

She smiled. After this converstion we got a matress into her room and she gave me a pillow and a blanket.

When we laid down in the darkness Emery began to speak again.

"I never thought that you would cry so much. I only knew the sassy and strong Taylor, the it-girl, but than you came to me today, so vulnerable like I've never seen you before. I'm glad you came her, you know, I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want. When you need something you can come to me. You know I've always judged you without even knowing the real you and I'm sorry for that. When I found out about you and Drake and the baby I started to realise that you are so much more. You are a sweet girl, you are caring and vulnerable even though you are sassy sometimes."

"Thank you, Emery, for being so friendly to me when I came and for letting me stay even though I did nothing to deserve it. You and Julia are so nice to me."

We weren't friends yet but there was a chance that one day we really could be.

 _Drake's POV_

I was on my way to school together with Roman and Sophia and of course I told them all ybout my mother. That she found out, that she wanted to help us and support us in every possible way.

"Wow," Sophia said "there is a lot going on, it seems like everyone is finally going to find out. At first Gloria, now your mum and everything turned out perfectly. Everyone wants to help you. Maybe you don't have to be afraid of others, maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad like you think. The Red Hawks and Trags are a exception but I'm sure that the rest of the world would think it's a good thing. I'm positive that everything will be alright and if not we will always support you."

"Thank you, Soph! It means the world to us that you are defending our backs, but I don't think it'll be that easy. Gloria accepts it because she was in the same situation and probably thinks it's good for the integreation programm and my mum is fine with it because she's my mum. A mum would never judge or let her child alone in such a difficult situation. Mums love their children ans forgive them nearly everything. They would never ever leave you in a though situation, their love is unconditional and because of that they are called mums."

The bus stopped at the school and we got out. I couldn't wait to see Tay again but surprisingly she wasn't at her locker when we arrived. Instead we met Emery, she gave Roman a quick kiss and smiled at him but then turned to me.

"Drake? Can you come with me for a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

She wisphered "I love you" in Romans direction and pulled me out of school to her car.

"Get in, we are driving to my house, Taylor's there."

She didn't said more but with every passing second I got more worried.

"Gloria knows that you two won't attend school today, so take as much time as you need."

We pulled in in Emerys driveway and she opened her front door and describe the way to her room before driving back to school again.

I found her room and knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I just opened it. Tay was asleep on a matress in the middle of the room. I didn't want to wake her so I quietly laid down next to her. In her sleep she pulled me closer and rested her head on my chest. Tay was as beautiful as an angel. And I just laid there and gently stroke her back while I watch her sleeping.

After half an hour she finally beegan to stir and her eyes fluttered open but when she caught mine she closed hers again and pulled me closer. I didn't say a word. Suddenly she sat up.

"Drake? What are you doing here? How..." she was confused.

Before I could even say a word she bent down and gave me a kiss.

"You are really here" It was just a whisper but I understood her perfectly.

She laid here head on my chest again and I pulled her in an embrace and breathed in her hair.

"I really didn't want to complain about this whole situation, Drake, but shouldn't we be at school right now? And where is Emery?"

It was weird hearing Taylor wondering about school.

"It's fine, Emery's at school, she told me that Gloria knows that we are here. That's all I know and if you don't want to add something that's okay with me. I maybe even have something to cheer you up."

Tay hesitated for a moment but gestured me to go on.

"There are good news for us and the baby. Yesterday my mum overheard a conversation between Roman and me and afterwards she confronted me about it and wanted to know who the Taylor was we had talked about. And so I told her. Everything. She would love to meet you soon. She will do everything to support us three."

I smiled at Tay but she just got up and left the room in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 **Hey everyone,**

 **thank you for still reading my story and a special thank you to David Fishwick for reviewing, to mattl2003, , BrynneCross for putting my story on their favorite story list, to , BrynneCross for following my story and to parrotingswan.**

 **I know it's been a while since my last update and this chapter is very short, but I had and still have a lot of tests to write. I'm sorry for that...**

 **I wish you all a happy new year :)**

 **Stay safe!**

 **Fanny**

 _Taylor's POV_

I felt really sick and so I got on my feet and sprinted towards the bathroom leaving a confused looking Drake behind. But it didn't take long until he was at my side and held back my hair as I threw up.

I told him to go away, I looked awful and I didn't want him to see me that way. I wasn't that weak, I was though and strong. But in the last few days he just got to see me in that fragile state and I didn't wanted that, he just shouldn't see that. To be honest there weren't much people, who ever got to see that side.

I built that wall up around me so noone would ever realise, that my life was far from perfect, I needed everybody to believe that everything was okay. There was no way I wanted their faked sympathy because I meant nothing to my parents.

One time I told Drake a little about my parents and he told me how proud he was that I had the strenght to manage everything. There was no fake sympathy, he said that he admired my though appearance and how I kept it all together, but I was nothing like that. I cried about every little complication, I was really afraid of the Trags and very weak sometimes.

What if one day he realises, that I'm so much weaker than he knows, that some days I can't even get out of my bed, that I'm not the Taylor he met.

And then?

Would he leave me alone? I wouldn't blame him, he didn't know the real Taylor.

I was somebody who grew up in a house were it was important to have money, to look perfect, to be perfect. And now I was paying a price for that, my parents shaped my identity before I knew it. And I didn't think there were people that know me.

I've never told people how difficult my childhood had been, even Drake just knew a bit. It was like growing up in a museum, I hadn't been allowed to get dirty, to scream, to laugh, to cry. The only time I had fun was when I could play at Emery's, but when I got home they shouted at me for ruining my new jeans or getting mud on my expensive skirt.

I always thought, that this phase was bad, but I was wrong. When I got older they started to ignore me, I think sometimes they even forgot they had a daughter.

The only people who normally believe in everything you do, your parents, didn't take interest in me and that was the point I lost my self-confidence.

And so I built me a fake life, a fake identity and I felt better, finally there were people who adored me, who wanted to be like me. But at home I was still alone.

Now I've got Drake, but for how long?

I know he loves my strenght, but what about my weakness?

Of course he knows that I'm weak sometimes (he couldn't have missed that, I cried a lot in the past days), but I'm afraid that he realises, that he met the wrong Taylor, that the real Taylor is so much more complicated, that it's not easy to be with me, that he doesn't like the real Taylor.

I know, that a lot of boys would run away if I told them the truth.

But what about Drake?

Maybe he would stay. He cares about me a lot and that's why I've still got some hope.

I hope he's different, I hope he stays.

He still held my hair and rubbed my back slowly, maybe that was a good sign, maybe he here to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

 **Hey everyone,**

 **I want to thank David Fishwick and DeAunna for reviewing, JemmaZoey and RaeBrookee for following and favoriting and Dove Salvatore, jellybeee and melissa0926 for following. :)**

 **Have a good day,**

 **Fanny**

 _Drake's POV_

Taylor had been awfully quiet for a while now. She had been throwing up a long time, but now there was a heavy silence lying above the two of us. She was obviously overthinking something and I didn't knew if and how to interrupt.

A few minutes ago I went to the kitchen and got her some water, but now I was back in Emerys room again and Tay still hadn't moved and I was getting more worried with every second that passed.

Had I said something wrong? Was she overthinking us? Our relationship? The baby? Was it because of what happened yesterday? Why wouldn't she just tell me? I would have given everything to be able to comfort her right now but it seemed as if there was no way this would be possible. And so I continued sitting there, watching my girlfriend starring at the wall in front of her. This was all so messed up. Just as messed up as my whole life had been. But even though the whole situation was such a mess it didn't feel like one. It felt like finally everything was falling in it's place again.

It felt like hours until Taylor made her first move, she looked up from the wall and straight into my eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness and there was one tear slipping out of them. Before I even realised she came over, crawled onto my lap and threw her arms around my neck. I softly stroke her back while she began sobbing.

Finally I could do something to comfort her. I had been getting better at calming down a crying Taylor. She had shed a lot of tears the last few days, which was totally understandable due to the circumstances. And I always needed someone I could protect, it was in my instincts and it made me feel needed.

Suddenly Tays breathing became irregular and she was shaking, it all looked like a panic attack. I had known that someday one would come around because Emery had warned me, apparently she had a few when she was little and Emery had told me that this situation may trigger a new one.

So I cupped her face with my hands and forced her to look me in the eye.

"Tay, calm down. I'm here and everything is going to be okay again. I swear, I'm keeping you safe. There is nothing going to happen to you!"

I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and wisphered comforting words until her breathing calmed and she was able to relax again. I gave her some minutes to sort her thoughts and then I spoke again.

"Okay, Tay, I didn't want to ask you this question, I wanted you to tell me when you were ready to tell. But I just can't sit here doing nothing while you are crying, so please tell me what's wrong. It's killing me not to know what's going on in your head. So, please."

"Okay" she whispered.

And then she told me about her parents and I couldn't quite believe what she was saying.

But apparently there was a lot more she had to get of her chest because she just went on.

"What I'm going to say now, isn't easy to say to you but I better tell you now than later. It would be nice if you could be totally honest with me afterwards. I just wanted you to know, that I'm not that strong and though girl you met, in reality I'm a different person. It's so easy to break me, to make me fall. I'm not that strong, Drake, and if you want to end this relationship now, than go on, I won't stop you, it's only fair."

She turned her head away, too afraid to look me in the eye, her whole body was tense. She had never been so vulnerable. And it hurt me that she really thought I just would let her go through this mess alone.

"Hey, I might not be your boyfriend for long enough, to know all of you. But I know, that you are strong and weak. Sometimes there a moments where you have to break and I'm still here and I'm not leaving. I'll take you, just the way you are. I'm you boyfriend, Tay, and there's a reason for it."

"You know, everybody who walked into my life, was gone sooner or later and so it's really hard to believe, that you are going to stay." She played with my T-Shirt while she was talking. "But it feels good to know, that there is someone, who might actually care about me."

"There are a lot of people caring about you. There is Emery, who keeps asking me if you are okay, Julia, who would like to go shopping with you, Roman, who is worried about you, Gloria, who wants to help and check on you and my mum, she likes you without even having met you yet. There are so many people, that think, that you are a great person."


End file.
